


The Sky Wasn't As Bright As It Used to Be

by friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan
Summary: In which the reader and Bruce break up because of post infinity war. Bruce wants the reader back. The reader mourns.





	The Sky Wasn't As Bright As It Used to Be

The sky wasn’t as bright as it used to be. The once cerulean blue turned itself to a duller, gray and the fluffy clouds disappeared into nothing. Maybe this was the universe telling you something, maybe that wasn’t what it was. Even your head was as heavy as the weight on your shoulders. Bruce and you broke up. That’s it. Thanos snapped his fingers and erased half of humanity, including your friends. What you didn’t know what that he snapped your relationship away, the warmth and love freely flowing away like your friends. Peter, Bucky, Wanda, everyone. Bruce turned cold, leaving you to pick up the sharp jagged edges as they bite into your skin. You couldn’t pin the blame all on him, though. You lost your warmth, your smile, your radiance. Hulk turned away too, the familiar voice in Bruce’s head now a stranger. 

The shower’s warm water pounded against your skin as your hands scrubbed roughly at your flesh. You were trying to erase the guilt and the pain but even as you stopped, your chest rising and falling with haste, you never felt clean. You thought that maybe pain could erase pain, that two negatives could make a right. A familiar joke you and Bruce made. The thought of Bruce was painful, it made your chest burn and your lungs feel like they would collapse. Showers used to be your favorite past time, that and science conversations. You would often lay on the balcony of Stark tower and watch the stars and moon swim in the sky, talking about The Big Bang and how the universe came to be. Now, when you step out onto the balcony, things weren’t the same. 

Once your skin felt like it was on fire, and not the way Bruce used to make it feel, you stepped out of the shower only to find Bruce staring at you. He’s lost a little weight, his clothes hung slightly on him and the bags under his eyes made him look rabid. 

“What happened to us?” his voice sounded so weak, like he was a small child begging for some food. It made your heart hurt. Your hands reached for the old towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around yourself, the warmth comforting you better than the shower had. 

“I don’t know, Bruce. You turned so cold, I couldn’t talk to you without you biting my head off.” Your voice seemed so small in the big space that was the bathroom. 

He frowned, “You grew so distant, I couldn’t even hold you when you cried.” He takes two tentative steps forward, the slight scent of his favorite cologne wafting through the air. “It was like my touch burned you or something. I feel so alone without you, Y/N. I need you to come back to me; to us.” You knew he was referencing the others. Steve and Nat missed you, and you missed them. 

“We lost half of us, Bruce. We lost, and I’m trying to deal with that on my own. There’s not a damn day in the world where I don’t stop thinking about what we could've done … what I could’ve done to save them.” Hot, angry tears rolled down your cheeks, falling onto the smooth plane of your chest. Bruce sighs, stepping forward to swipe his thumb across your gentle face, ridding it of your tears.

“There’s nothing you could have done, sweetheart. We lost and that’s our burden to bare. It’s not only your fault. Thanos will stop at nothing until we rise and defeat him. We can do this, Y/N. You and me can do this.” His lips briefly scan over yours, testing the waters. If you really wanted to do this. The same electric feeling of whenever Bruce touched you was still there, and that’s all you needed as you closed the distance between you two. The kiss wasn’t hard, or needy. It was soft and gentle, but passionate as you felt everything Bruce was trying to tell you through the way his tongue rubbed against yours. 

“I’ve missed you,” he states, “missed the way you felt, the way you taste.” His lips didn’t grow forceful until your hand slipped around to cup the back of his neck, toying with the beautiful brown curls. Your lips met the pace of his own, growing needy and hot. You knew you had to be with him. 

“I missed you, far more than you could ever imagine.” You lean your forehead against his, and there wasn’t any need for more talking. Things were going to be okay, and you would bring Thanos down, even if it meant sacrificing yourself in the end.


End file.
